


Family Bond

by flickawhip



Category: Survivors (TV 2008)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah finds comfort in Abby's kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Bond

Sarah finds comfort in Abby's kindness. She cries all too often, memories and long buried pain comes to the surface and she buries her face in Abby's neck, sobbing weakly. Abby says nothing for a long time, stroking her hand through Sarah's hair, allowing the girl to cry, barely able to speak until she is sure that Sarah has calmed, her lips pressing against Sarah's head. 

"Oh sweet child..."

The words come, soft and loving, and Abby continues to hold Sarah, letting her cry it all out, letting her burrow closer, still stroking her hair. 

"Shhh... it's alright. I'm here."


End file.
